1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved firearm having a pair of barrels in over and under relationship and adapted to rotate about a generally vertical axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In firearms such as shotguns and rifles, loading is generally effected through the breech. It has been known to provide such weapons wherein opening of the breech is effected by pivoting the barrel portion with respect to the breech block about a generally horizontal axis. With respect to firearms having two barrels positioned in an over and under relationship, the use of a horizontal axis of rotation is not entirely desirable. First of all, in over and under barrel relationship, such pivoting requires the degree of rotation to be substantial. In addition, the ejector mechanism tends to be discharging the shell in a direction toward the head of the user unless precautions are taken. This is undesirable.
It has been known with respect to either single or multiple barreled breech loading firearms to provide for opening by establishing relative rotation about a generally vertical axis. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 98,579; 182,557; 414,213; 477,410; 1,834,544; 4,182,064; 4,182,065 and 4,283,873.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,335 discloses a system wherein forward movement is followed by rotation about a generally vertically oriented axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,635 discloses a detachable hinge system.
It has also been known in connection with weapons of the above described type to provide various means for securing the relatively rotatable portions of the weapon in locked or firing position. U.S Pat. No. 414,213 discloses insertion of a locking bolt into engagement with a portion of the barrel construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 477,410 discloses a locking bolt which slides into engagement with a vertically oriented notch.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,834,544 discloses the use of a locking bolt which slides into interlocking engagement with a bifurcated lock-lug of the barrel construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 182,557 discloses the use of a vertical bolt which is received in an opening.
U.S. Pat. 98,579 discloses a pin and slot arrangement for effecting locking.
In spite of these disclosures, there remains a real and substantial need for a firearm having over and under relationships between barrels wherein rotation about a vertical axis is effected readily, locking is achieved automatically and additional safeguards are provided in order to provide for both safe and efficient operation.